Leo Love Story
by randomlass
Summary: Title under construction! Cowritten with Gothchick101: After rescuing a young woman from a horrific experience, Leo and her start a secret romance. What happens when he finally gets the guts to tell his family about his love life? LeoOC


Co-written with Gothchick101!

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT; all we own are our OCs!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The loud yawl of a cat could be heard from a distance as seventeen year old Hajime Aika walked the sidewalks of New York City. She was born Japanese, but her father's business partner asked him to come take a look at one of the headquarters in New York City. She let out a sigh, glad that her family was bilingual because of the many different places she was forced to visit at years at a time with her father.

She hadn't made a friend during the entire thing, due to her being under lock down twenty-four/seven, and finally broke free from her body guards' watchful eyes.

"_**Aika, it's good for you, we do not wish to loose our only child." **_

"If he wanted what was best for me, then he should have let me walk free," she whispered under her breath.

Aika kept on walking the streets the studied the people trying to be careful of her surroundings. The guards knew that one day she'd eventually become fed up with them surrounding her, so they taught her to always be careful if she ever did go out without any of them to pay close attention to her surroundings.

She eventually became a little bored and chose to put her Ipod headphones on, turning on her music. She became distracted and started singing along to the music.

Continuing singing as she walked, she did not pay attention as she headed towards a dark alley. Suddenly, she felt strong hands grab her, before she became pinned to a firm chest. Her eyes widened when her Ipod was snatched from her grip.

"Well what do we got 'ere boys?" an older man grinned, with big, bulging arms, blonde hair, and was defiantly larger than Aika.

"Looks like we got are catch of the day," said another man behind Aika, who looked down on her with a sleezy grin.

The blonde man took Aika from the other man, pinning her against the wall.

"No, no!" she pleaded, beginning to struggle in the man's grip, "Please don't do this to me!" Tears glazed her eyes as she stared at the two men in absolute terror.

Both men just laughed, before the second man stated, "Little girl relax this is going to feel good."

As he said that, he put his hands on her breasts.

Aika could not take it anymore; she drew in a deep breath, getting the nerve to kick the guy that was pinning her down in a place where a guy should not be kicked. The man fell down, crying out in pain and Aika broke free from the grip of the second man, trying to run to safety, but the other man soon gave chase, running after her. Aika ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but did not count on the second man catching up to her, jumping her, and pulling her arms behind her back. She cried out when she felt her wrists being squeezed tightly in the man's dirty grasp.

"Ya lil' slut! If you would have jus' cooperated this wouldn't have ta be so rough!" he hissed as he pinned her down.

Now in tears, Aika began to wish she obeyed her parents, and not snuck out for her own selfish reasons. She let out a loud, heart-wrenching sob.

_I'm going to die in one of the worst ways possible!_

"Somebody! Please help me!" she cried, as the grip around her wrists tightened.

Becoming angry, the man forced her to stand, and pinned her into the wall. He glared at her as she sobbed, he slapped her across the face, "Shut up, bitch! No one ain't goin' ta hear ya, so ya better stop tryin'!"

Aika's head slammed against the wall, hard, causing her to become dizzy and dazed. Taking the opportunity, the man picked her up buy her shirt, screaming, "We're goin' ta finish this!"

"Let her go!"

The man peered into the shadows, as Aika struggled to keep her consciousness. He growled, before shouting, "Show yourself!"

"I said let her go!"

The man tightened his grip on her shirt, before pulling her close, licking her cheek. After not letting her go, a Shadow leapt from its hiding spot, pulling him away from Aika, causing her to fall back into the wall a second time. As the shadow knocked the man out, she slid into a sitting position, leaning on the wall, her head in her head, her vision blurred.

The shadow was none other then, Leonardo, the leader of the mutant turtle vigilantes that protected the city from crime with his three brothers. Letting the man drop to the ground, he went over to see if she was not hurt. She looked up at him, her expression dazed. Leo waited, shutting his eyes tightly preparing for her to scream, but was shocked when she didn't let out a shriek.

"Hi, umm, thank you," Aika stated, before her world became dark.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

We know it's short, but it might take a little while for more due to our many plot bunnies!


End file.
